In a third generation communication method, represented by IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000), increasing in a speed and increasing in a capability of a downlink are especially demanded, and, for example, an information transmission rate of equal to or more than 2 Mbps with the use of a frequency band of 5 MHz has been realized. However, further increase in a transmission rate, increase in a capability and cost reduction are demanded for a feature communication system. Further, reduction in a consumption power in a mobile station is required. For example, Non-patent Document 1 discloses a technology for improving transmission quality by adopting a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) method.    Non-patent Document 1: A. Va Zelst, “Space division multiplexing algorithm”, Proc. 10th Med. Electrotechnical Conference 2000, pp. 1218-1221